Drabbels and songfics
by chinawrites
Summary: drabbels and songfics about mutipule pairings... love, hate, betrayal, death, tragedy
1. Chapter 1

_You were everything I wanted_

Zuko stared at the man he'd called his father. The previously raging battle of fire, wind, ice, and earth had died down as they stared in shock at Lord Ozai

Come, my son, fight with your family.

Azula chirped up, yes brother, and come join us. We miss you.

_Then you left me broken hearted, now you don't mean a thing to me. _

_Hate is a strong word, but I really really don't like you. _

**Flashback**

Father! Wait, cried 14 year old Zuko. Let me prove myself to you.

_Now that is over, I don't even know how to fight you._

Ozai whirled around, fury evident on his face. Prove yourself? Ha, he roared.

You are not my son. He whispered.

Next to him, evil princess Azula regarded coldly, with the beginnings of a smirk playing on her ruby red lips.

_Brought you around, and you just brought me down... hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you. _

Zuko dropped to his knees again, his face marred with the brutality of his father's ego.

_Thought everything was perfect, isn't that how it's supposed to be. Thought u thought I was worth it, now I think a little bit differently. _

_All I wanted was ur love love love love.._

Please father, please. He begged over and over even after Azula and Ozai had left. A warm rough hand clamped over his shoulder, and Zuko turned his head to see the smiling face of his uncle.

Now now, what do we have here? Asked Iroh

_All I wanted was ur love love love love.._

**End flashback**

Zuko looked at Lord Ozai, and looked back at his uncle.

Perhaps this boy had made mistakes in his past, but he knew what to do now.

He stepped next to his uncle and met his father's stare.

Not many people were able to hear what was said next. Aang thought it was a whisper of wind, Sokka thought it was his long lost boomerang flying back to him, while Ty Li thought it was the spirits talking.

But Toph was able to hear it. As clear as Crystal. Whispered softly.

This is my family

_Now that it's over you can't hurt me_

_Now its over you can't bring me down. _

_Hate is a strong word, but I really really don't like you. Now that is over, I don't even know how to fight you. Brought you around, and you just brought me down... hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you. _


	2. i love you

Longshot, she wailed, the tears she swore off after Jet's death now came rushing back. They chorused down her cheeks as she gripped the rough wet hand of her beloved. Her friend, her love, her life. There was no one in the ugly underground prison but them.

_**When I see your smile. Tears run down my face, I can't replace and now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold embracing my soul, and I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Its ok... it's ok. It's ok. **_

Azula had just left after dealing the final blow, and there was no spirit water to help them. Katara was their only hope, but she was too busy fending off the fire nation with Aang and Toph. No one had time for the innocent silent archer who took Smellerbee's punishment.

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven. **_

Longshot gripped her hand back and gave a small wan smile. The sight of it nearly broke her heart. She tried to focus on the mud dripping from the pipes, the dirt on the bloodstained floor, anything from looking at the black burn in the centre of Longshot's heart.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow warmer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I can be the one. **_

She laid her head on his chest as her tears fell hard and fast onto the cold iron of his armor. This time, it hadn't helped him much. She quickly stripped him from his armor and held onto him fast.

_**I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for u forever, I'll stand up with you forever. **_

Longshot breathed raggedly, feeling the small girl's hand upon his. Don't worry, he said softly. I'll be ok.

_**Cuz you're my... you're my... my. My true love, my whole world, please don't move not a word. **_

_**I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, even if saving you sends me to heaven. **_

As the sun began to appear from the tips of the clouds, Longshot breathed his last.

_**, and I know I'll be ok, though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you though it all, I will never let you fall... **_

Don't worry Smellerbee...

And then

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

I love you.


	3. a poem about zuko

Hurt Angry, Mad.

Upset at everything around him.

At war with himself.

Never believing, never seeing.

So sorry he can't be perfect.

For his father rejected him

So long ago.

And his destiny can never be fulfilled.

Hiding, cowering from society.

Fleeing from his sister.

So sorry he can't be perfect.

Oh what he'd give.

To be loved. To be happy.

To reverse the hands of time.

To be not thought of as worthless

Sorry he can't be perfect.

simple mistake.

An outburst, a moment.

But there's no turning back now.

The damage has been done

And any effort now is futile.

So sorry he can't be perfect.

Seeking a new life

He cuts his hair, changes his name.

Just another refugee, but with so much more to hide. .

Safe from his enemies

His efforts are useless.

Because deep down,

He's

So sorry he can't be perfect.


End file.
